osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Transdimensional notes
Transdimensional notes is a book that appears on the ground after defeating Vespula in the Chambers of Xeric. The notes detail Xeric's first encounter with the abyss and Vespula. Transcript This has not been our finest hour. We have faced many dangers since our departure from Kourend, and every single one has been overcome. The privations of the journey to Quidamortem, the ferocious beasts that dwelt here, even the weakness and treachery of our former allies - we have survived them all, and marched on triumphantly. For this we give thanks to our mighty lord, and we shall continue to serve him loyally as we explore these caverns. However, I must admit this latest experiment has not been a success. In the caverns beneath Quidamortem, our lord sensed a disruption in the fabric of reality. It is known, of course, that the Dark Altar can connect to other planes of existence. That is how it sustains our runecrafting altars, by linking Kourend to whatever far-off realms contain the true Blood and Soul Altars. However, it still surprised us to find that the same power was available here. Naturally our lord sought to tap into this power - after all, it's what brought us to this cursed mountain in the first place. Unfortunately, our lord's attempts to rupture space and time was only too successful! Our lord managed, with much effort, to widen the disruption until a stable portal stood before us, allowing us to see out of this world and into some other realm. Through the portal, we glimpsed a strange, red-hued world, where monstrous creatures lurched through the tendrils of a landscape that looked - and smelt - like the intestines of a rotting corpse. In our awe, we looked for too long, forgetting that a door opens in two directions. We could see these creatures, and they could see us. Suddenly a vast form squeezed its way through the portal towards us. I have no words for it, but if a demon were to mate with a wasp, this creature would surely be the ungodly fruit of the union. We sought to drive it back with our magicks, but it seemed well protected from such attacks, and eventually our lord bade us retreat. Some of our minor servants had to be left behind as a distraction for the creature; their sacrifice bought us time to block the chamber behind us. Our lord fears that our experiment has permanently ruptured the walls between the worlds - even if we can find a way to close this portal, more may open spontaneously now that the way has opened. We shall have to tread carefully in the future as we explore these caverns, lest we stumble across more such portals. However, the ability to open these portals may prove valuable, despite our current setback. I have seen our lord defeated before, back when we were driven out of Kourend, and I know he does not accept defeat. Just as he responded to our exile by leading us to Quidamortem in search of greater powers, I am sure he will respond to today's developments by finding a way to use them for his own purposes. After all, these portals would give us access to a limitless army of fearsome creatures, if we could find a way to control them. It's almost a shame that creature keeper died so early in the expedition - he was a fool, but his talents might have served us well here. Alternatively, if we were able to open a portal to a different place, we may even discover new worlds to conquer... But that is speculation. For now, our lord commands us to return to the chamber of the portal and the demonic wasp - perhaps he has a plan to slay the creature and take control of the portal. Our lord's council is smiling at me strangely as we prepare for our next battle with the creature. If I did not know better, I might suspect they were planning to use me to distract the beast, like we did with the servants before. However, I have served Lord Xeric loyally for many years, through good times and bad. I am sure he would never leave me to die like this. Changes |} Category:Texts & Tomes